


My darling girl...

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Letter, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another letter from Tom to his baby girl... (sequel to 'My dear Sophie...')</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling girl...

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I d not own Tom Hiddleston, nor have I met him or know what he is really, truly like. The characters Sophie and Maggie derived entirely from my imagination and any similarities with living persons are entirely incidental.  
> Feedback would be fantastic =)

My darling girl,

it’s been a while since I last wrote to you. I still miss you dearly, we both do, Sophie.  
I hope you are okay. I hope you are happy still, happier than we were ever able to make you.

I’ve been wondering so often what you would look like now, six years later. I bet you’d have your mums flowing, long hair and maybe, hopefully, my slender fingers so I could teach you to play the piano.  
That would have been fun, wouldn’t it sweety?

We are still thinking about you often, little princess. Sometimes I still cry. Sometimes I still wonder why...

But I am writing to you again because there is something I want to tell you. It is important and, to be honest, I am a little afraid you might get this wrong.  
We love you, honey. We always will, never doubt that! We will never forget you, ever, no matter what happens in our lives, no matter who steps in and out of it.

But things have happened in our lives, your mum’s and mine. We felt so empty and lost when you were gone and we had to fill this void. It took some time, of course, but we had to fill it.  
You do understand, don’t you?  
I’m sure you would not have wanted us to be unhappy for the rest of our lives. 

There is someone I’d like to introduce to you...

Her name is Maggie and she turns two today. 

Yes, today Sophie. Out of all days, she chose this one as her birthday. The day you left us six years ago. The day that seemed to be the beginning of the end.

But now it’s also the beginning of something new. You are not mad at her, are you, Sophie dear? She did mean no harm. She just meant to comfort us, soothe our pain.

I even wondered whether you sent her. Whether she is your gift to us, to bring back the happiness into our lives. 

I like to believe you two would have gotten along so well. You would have played in our garden, building fortresses out of blankets, holding tea parties for your cuddly toys.

Sometimes I see you when I look at Maggie. She is so beautiful and wonderful. When she smiles, the room lights up and my sorrows and worries are gone. She was our remedy, my darling girl. She reminds us of everything that is worth living for.

She reminds us of you, of our love for you. 

We feel so blessed to have had you in our lives. Even if we had barely no time to get to know each other properly.  
You still have a huge piece of my heart, little princess. You always will, you know that. 

Maggie doesn’t understand yet but I’m sure she would have wanted to say hi as well. I’m sure she would have offered you her favourite toy to play with. It’s a fluffy koala bear. Would you have liked that?

My darling little girl. God, I miss you. I hope that one day we’ll meet again. I hope that one day I can hold you again. 

I hope that you are not mad at me for loving Maggie just as much. For holding her now, instead of you.  
But when I read to her, sing to her, talk to her, I talk to you, too, Sophie.  
You are always in our minds. 

And forever in our hearts.

With all my love,  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breakfast in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782506) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
